Beginning of ends
by FireChibi
Summary: The beggining of a relationship the end of another but what else is to come for the knew found lovers. Shounen ai


The note lay open in his hand, the writing as mysterious as the one who had written it. His eyes scanning over the words for what had been the millionth time that day, he sighed. Gathering up the little courage he seemed to possess in his tall body he walked towards the room of the person that had written him this note, and the person that he loved.

His hands where clammy as he reached the door, calling out to the person in side. He received no answer. Wandering for a moment if he should turn back or just go in. His heart won out over the dangers of humiliation and he pushed open the door. What greeted his eyes astounded him beyond anything he had ever seen.

The room was lit with candles, hundreds of them. They littered the floor and lay on every accessible shelf or tabletop, casting a gentle glow through the room. Laying on the futon at the center of the room with the sheets drawn up to his waist, revealing the smooth porcelain flesh was the man he called love.

Kenshin lay, looking up into Sano's deep brown eyes, wandering if this whole thing had been a huge mistake. He had hoped that Sano had shared his feeling for a long time and had finally found the courage to do something about it tonight. Well actually last night, when he had sat up for four hours writing the note Sano had held loosely in his hand.

Smiling devilishly, Sano stepped forward closing the door behind him. Closing off the outside world from the small sanctuary Kenshin had created for them.

Kneeling down beside the bed he leant forward capturing the red heads soft lips. The kiss was heated with such passion that it took Kenshin's breath away. Never in all his life had he felt so at peace with everything. So free of the world that it was as if the world itself no longer existed.

"Sano," he gasped as the taller man drew back away from him. Sano only smiled his eyes shining with lust. He has waited so long to have Kenshin this way. To have him as no one else had ever had him before. He wanted to love this small man as only a true lover could. As only the one who held his hear within his soul could, or should. Looking down into those deep eyes, which had chosen to be violet on this night, he bent and kissed those tender lips once more.

His breath catching in his lungs for a moment as Sano's mouth covered his own, Kenshin sighed relaxing into the kiss and wishing only to be held within it forever. He had never felt anything so intense before, not with Hiko or Tomoe. Not with anyone. Sano was his match this he knew. Sano was the one he was meant to be with, not Kaoru. He had tried long enough to convince himself other wise but it was no use. He loved Sano and nothing could change that. Perhaps his soul was corrupt for believing it and wanting it. But how could something that felt so right be corrupt.

Sliding down onto the bed beside the man he would from this night on call love, Sano wrapped his arms around the smaller form. Pulling the lightweight against his chest. Deepening the kiss as the passion swirled through the room like magick. It was magick. It was perfection. It was nothing and everything, but then could you truly define a love that to the people sharing it felt so pure but to the rest of the world was so very wrong.

Then neither of the really cared, they would think about the rest of the world when the time came, but for know they would lay together engulfed within each others passion. For this night and every night that would come to pass. No one could hurt them as long as they had each other. Forever would they be locked within each others embrace and the world could try as it might to pull them apart but it never would?

From outside a small figure peered through the slight opening in the screen door, grinning he stood heading back towards his room. 'I didn't think those two would ever get together.' Yahiko thought. 'Boy I can't wait to see the look on Kaoru's face when she finds out.' Laughing, he entered hi room. All to eager to find out what the next day would bring.


End file.
